Na Ki'i (POV) In English
by newsyd
Summary: Their love story was a particular one but was solid, maybe it lasted since too long... (one shot)


**Na Ki'i (POV)**

_**I missed more than anything romantics moments between Steve and Catherine (as in the episode 204), and with the last one, I enjoyed every moment at the end!**_

_**And I thought about a little story...**_

_**Be kind, English is not my first language! R&R...**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Catherine**

The noise that the small drops of the water made by falling on the umbrella had something reassuring, but a strange sensation, and a strange feeling...

Catherine had closed her eyes, she had concentrated on this small music which calmed her, after these last 24 hours which had seen the arrest of a criminal but also a bend in her relationships with Steve.

She had lied to him, and he had taken it very badly.

It was logical, and since her mother's reappearance a few months earlier, he lived in a perpetual lie, never knowing if she was sincere or if she lied to him!

And he had felt betrayed, she had betrayed him, she didn't see how she could make him understand that she had had no choice, and that she had considered that it would be simple to keep things out of him than to worry or hurt him more!

He didn't move closer, she felt empty, Danny was by his side, anytime she had looked at him, he had this hard face, this brilliant eyes, he would never forgive her.

She sighed!

He didn't trust her anymore.

This bond that they both shared had always been strong. Neither the distance, nor the missions, nor the risks of everyday life had managed to separate them and she had just broke everything, she would have told him, but she had made a promise to Doris, at the risk of damaging a relation which lasted for years!

Their love story was a particular one but was solid, maybe it lasted since too long...

And she had left, alone, like the others, his team, they had already buried so many close ones that they didn't want to linger more.

Steve had had no movement, no look, no word for her...

Maybe it was the good moment to start a new job on an aircraft carrier, leave far away, far away from here, even if she liked the island, even if she loved Steve and tried to reconstruct herself somewhere else...

She had to clear her thoughts, she had to breathe a little, in front of the ocean, where they both found peace when they needed to think, to speak, to breathe and share some moment with each other.

She wanted to cry, she suppressed a sob...

Then she sensed a presence, and she knew that it was him, that he had come for her, and she would understand if everything went wrong, went to an end.

She turned her head when he arrived, "I am so sorry, I should have told you... "

He kissed her, hugged her, she closed her eyes...

She love him so much!

**Steve**

The noise that the small drops of the water made by falling on the umbrella had something reassuring, but a strange sensation, and a strange feeling...

He had been very afraid for her, when she hadn't answered her phone, and later when he had heard the shots.

He had just asked her if she was fine, and they had left, to find themselves here, in the rain...

He knew that she had looked at him, that she waited for a gesture, for a smile, for something which would make her understand that he forgave her, but he hadn't been able to do it, his cold look had finished to destabilize her.

Catherine had lied to him...

And Doris...

Since she was back in his life some months ago, all that she said had been only lies and she had pulled Catherine in her stories!

It was time to speak to his mother, to put things back together, she had to explain a lot of things to him, why, how, when, he wanted to know everything and especially why she had put Catherine in it.

Yes why?

They both lived something intense, and she had broke everything, maybe forever!

Catherine had always been there for him, she had risked her career for him, she was everything for him and he didn't want to lose her!

The discussion had been fast, after all, Doris had put her life in jeopardy, they were both in danger and the situation could turn deadly fast.

However, her mother was right, Catherine loved him and she would never hurt him!

He knew that when they needed to think, to speak, to breathe, there was a place where they found peace.

And he knew where to find her!

He arrived silently, she was so beautiful in the sunset, and for a brief moment, he didn't understand why he doubted about her honesty?

How did he have been able to avoid her?

How did he have been able to make her suffer? She was his double.

She was everything for him!

She turned her head when he arrived, "I am so sorry, I should have told you... "

He kissed her, hugged her, tightened her against him, he closed his eyes...

He love her so much!

END


End file.
